We dragons care about those we love
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Hiccup is stressed; having so many responsibilities has worn the viking thin, leaving him exhausted, worn out and in desperate need for a change. The only thing Hiccup could do to lighten the load of his work is to end his already rocky relationship with Astrid. Toothless has noticed his rider's distracted and plans to help him out whether he wants it or not. *IMAGE NOT MINE*
1. Breakup

**Here you go guys, here's the winner of the poll, I hope it lived up to the summary~~**

The day before winter set in, before the snow and ice rolled into Berk and the trees lost their orange and brown leaves, Hiccup wake up early, before Toothless or his father had woken up, and walked through the almost empty village to his girlfriend's house, the only sound was the _clink _from his metal foot hitting the ground and he walked along the empty street; When Hiccup arrived at her house, he was glad to see Astrid opened the door, a smile on her face, instead of her father.

Astrid, though happy to see her boyfriend, asked why he was up so early and invited him in. Hiccup declined her offer and asked if she would go for a walk with him. The 17 year old nodded and stepped outside, taking Hiccup by the hand and smiled.

Hiccup returned her smile with sad and guilty eyes before leading her through the village streets in silence. Mid-walk, Astrid noticed how tensed Hiccup was and squeezed his hand "What's wrong, Hiccup?"

Hiccup swallowed and glanced around the empty street before pulling her between two houses and sighed, looking at her sadly, holding both of her hands in his "Astrid, I'm really sorry to do this and-"

"Wait" Astrid spoke, cutting off Hiccup completely, her smile dropping "It's okay"

"W-what?" The 18 year old was baffled by Astrid's words and blinked in confusion.

"It's okay" She repeated, a small smile on her lips "It's okay, I know what you've been going through and I know how much pressure you're under because of the academy and becoming chief when your dad steps down and the dragon problems we still need to fix; I understand how tough your life is right now, so….it's okay if you want to break up with me"

Hiccup suck in his breath, blinking at her as he thought her words over in his head, his mouth open but no words coming out before finally stuttering out "H-how did you know?"

Astrid's smile grew slightly and she squeezed his hands once more "Well, we haven't exactly had a proper conversation for a good few weeks, not to mention all the times I've invited you flying and you turned them down, which you never use to do" Astrid continued "and you haven't gone flying in a week with Toothless too, and you always running around the village doing things for your father or Gobber, plus you haven't hung out with me and the others for so long it was kinda obvious that something was wrong"

Hiccup breathed out, looking down at his hands in hers and slowly, a weak smile appeared on his face and looked back at to Astrid "I…thank you Astrid"

"It's also obvious you haven't slept, in like what? a week?" chuckled Astrid

"H-how?" was all Hiccup could say, _was she always watching me this closely?_

"The everlasting rings below your eyes and the fact I saw you sleeping in the forge when you missed dinner yesterday were a bit of a giveaway" she explained with a smile.

Hiccup stared at her in disbelief before a small smile crept across his face. Astrid smiled in return, staring into his eyes for a moment before suddenly letting his hands go and punched his arm, making Hiccup yelp and rub his arm, frowning at Astrid.

"That's for breaking up for me" Hiccup glared lightly at Astrid, about to speak but he yelped as Astrid punched his arm again; Astrid smiled and pointing a finger at him "And that's for making me break up with myself"

"Astrid-" Hiccup started but was once again cut off when the girl threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Hiccup froze before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, sighing in relief "What's this for?"

"Everything else" Astrid whispered, squeezing his chest with her arms before pulling away from him, smiling.

Hiccup smiled back "Thank you, Astrid, you're amazing"

"I know" Astrid grinned before looking over her shoulder and turned back to Hiccup, brushing strands of gold behind her ear "I should go"

"Okay" Hiccup smiled "Thanks again"

Astrid nodded and tapped his shoulder lightly with her fist before turning and jogging away, heading back to her house. Hiccup watched her go and sighed, running his fingers through his hair before walking into the street and glanced around at the few Vikings in the street before walking back to his house slowly.

**LINEBREAK**

Toothless' ear twitched as the sound of the front down closing and opened his eyes, noticing for the first time that morning the empty bed across the room and frowned, a yawn escaping through toothless gums before the dragon stretched, grunting as he moved his stiff front legs out in front of him, claws out at their fullest.

Hiccup walked into his room, bidding his dragon a quick _'Morning Bud' _before falling onto his bed with a sigh. With his head hanging off ones side and his legs, Hiccup sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping when the palms of his hands rested on his closed eyes. Toothless stood up and shook his head, trotting over to Hiccup and grunted, jabbing his knee with his nose.

"Sorry, Bud, I'm too tired" Hiccup moaned and pulled himself onto his bed properly and rolled onto his side "Go ask dad for some breakfast"

Toothless sighed, ears falling back onto his neck as he stared at Hiccup before he turned and walking towards the door, pulling it open with his claws and slowly walked down the stairs, turning his large head to see Stoick sitting at the table, sipping at a mug of something and picking at a half-eaten fish.

Toothless moved towards the man, with a sad expression and grunted at Stoick, making him look up from his food and at the dragon, merely rolling his eyes and stood up "Hiccup to tried to feed ya again?"

Toothless nodded and followed the man as he fetched a large basket from the corner of the room, setting it near the fireplace, spilling the contents on the floor and walking back to finish his own meal, leaving Toothless to his own food. The dragon sniffed the pile before digging in hungry; Hiccup had once again forgot to give him dinner, which meant Toothless had to find his own food, which was, for a flightless dragon, hard. Toothless did not blame Hiccup for forgetting to feed him, if anything it just made the dragon sadder than ever to know how stressed his human's was.

"I'm off for the day, Toothless" Stoick spoke up, causing the dragon to lift his head "I might be back a bit late" Toothless watched his as Stoick pulled his helmet on and walked towards the door "Make sure Hiccup's doesn't sleep in, I have a meeting and I want him to be there. Early"

The dragon slowly eat his meal, glancing around the empty room ever so often as he wondered whether or not he should just let Hiccup sleep in; but that would of course get both, but mostly Hiccup, in trouble, something that the boy do _not _need and decided it was best not to.

With his belly full and his fish gone, Toothless stood up and stretched, wondering if he could try and get Hiccup to go flying with him when he heard someone run down the stairs; Toothless turned and watched as Hiccup ran down the steps, pulling his fur vest on as he past the dragon and opened the door, glancing back to see Toothless staring at him hopefully.

"Sorry bud, I can't be late, I'll be back later tonight" Hiccup frowned, guilt clear on his face as the dragon whined, ears and wings drooping in disappoint before rushing outside, the door closing behind him with a _bang_.

Huffing, Toothless climbed to his feet and bounced towards the door, opening and sticking his head out only to see Hiccup's back as he ran off towards the village. Toothless sighed before glancing around, seeing no one near the house or looking at him before stepping outside, turned, and ran along the outskirts of the town, and gleeful smile on his face; time to put the plan into action.

***Waves* 'Ello everyone!**

**That's right! More Toothcup love you all (There's no such thing as too much toothcup~)**

**I hope you guys like this first chapter, might be a little slow but things will pick up in the next chapter ^^ I might take a day or two to update since I want the chapters to a least be about 3 or 4 pages long and I still need to update another (short) story tonight~**

**Please Review if you liked it, it would really make me happy :D**

**Love you guys~**

**~LMDR**


	2. Time for a plan

Toothless sat just outside the forge, staring up at the silent building as he thought over the plan in his head, making sure everything would go perfectly as small clouds of smoke began to pour out from the chimney. Toothless watched the building closely before hearing quiet shuffling and the clanging of metal before he climbed to his feet, bouncing over towards the door.

Raising his paw, Toothless knocked against the wooden door in front of him, just like Hiccup had taught him, and waited for the familiar sound of a wooden leg hitting the floor and watched as Gobber poked his head from around the corner, a smile on his face before he limbed toward him, placing a large hand on the dragon's head and gave him a pat "What can I do you for, Toothless?"

Turning his head around, Toothless slowly lifted his bare tail and stared at the empty space next to his tail fin, opening and closing it before turning back to Gobber and cooed, doing his best look of innocence as he stared up at the man.

"Oh! You want your tail, right? Let me go get it for ya" Gobber smiled and hobbled off into the backroom, emerging moments later with the large, neatly folded tail in his hands, grinning at the dragon.

"Glad to see you're not wearing your normal riding gear, too many gears and buckles" Gobber shook his head and walked around the dragon, crouching down before he began to attach the fin to Toothless' tail.

As Gobber stood up, Toothless looked back at his tail, shaking it from side to side before testing it out, turning back to Gobber and gave a toothy grin in thanks. The blonde man waved him off "No problem, I've noticed you and Hiccup haven't gone flying in so long, not right for a dragon like you to be grounded this long"

Toothless cooed, smiling up at him before turning around and ran off, Gobber watching him go before shuffling back into his shop.

**BREAKLINE**

Hiccup watched as the crowd of Vikings shuffled towards the door, about to stand up and follow them before a large hand fell onto his shoulder, making Hiccup stop and look up to see his father staring down at him "I need you to go to the docks, son, the dragons aren't helping the fishermen anymore and I need you to fix that"

"Can't I don't that later dad? I'm running on 5 hours of sleep" Hiccup pleaded, only for Stoick's face grew stern, making Hiccup sigh before nodding his head "I'll get right on it"

"Good" His father's smile appeared again before herding him towards the door "I then need you to meet Mulch and Bucket up at the farm; sheep have been escaping the barn at night and I want you to figure out how and fix it"

Hiccup just nodded, expecting his father to pat him on the back and leave him to do his task only for the older man to continue "There also been some wild Zipplebacks spotted near Mildew's house, they've been messing around with his cabbage crops apparently, we don't want him coming back down here and complaining again so head up there as soon as you're done with the barn"

"Sure thing dad" Hiccup mumbled as he stepped outside, Stoick right before him as he patted his son's back and smiled down at him, beginning to walk away as he called out "Good, Now get them done _before _the sun goes down"

Hiccup stayed silent, his eyes following his father's back as he walked down the path towards the village before sighing and stumbling down the path, taking his time as he trudged towards the docks.

**LINEBREAK**

Cat-like eyes watched from above as Hiccup made his way along the wooden walkways towards the dock before the dragon turned and flew off back home, reaching the lone house in minutes and landed, rushing into the house and snatching up his empty basket from that morning before he hurried up the stairs towards Hiccup's room.

_What would Hiccup need? _He thought as he dropped the basket, glancing around the room, eyes landing on his wardrobe before he walked towards it, opening it with his mouth as pulled out a few of Hiccup's tunics and leggings, dropping them into the basket before moving towards his desk, picking up Hiccup's book and pencil in his mouth and dropped them on top of the clothes.

_Okay, he has clothes, what else? _Toothless glanced around the room, stuffing different objects into in basket until it was half full before picking it back up and bouncing back down the stairs, putting bits of food and other thing into it before looking at the basket, satisfied and closed it shut as best he cloud.

Moving back outside, Toothless looked around, seeing Hiccup nowhere in sight before opening his wings and jumping into the air, holding onto the basket firmly in his front paws as he shot higher into the air, disappearing in the clouds above.

**Sorry it's so short, but I don't want to do another break line, and I wanted to update today, I'll mostly likely update again tomorrow ^^**

**And what could Toothless be planning? Why does he have a bag full of Hiccup's things? Why does he need to be able to fly without Hiccup? Could he be planning something bad? (You'll just have to waitttt~)**

**Thank you to Ananymus, DragonDude23 and Guest :3 You guys deserve a cookie~**

**Thanks you to everyone who followed/favorite this story, glad to know people like this story :3**

**~LMDR**


	3. Tough day of work

With the sun disappeared into the ocean depths and the moon shining as it moved higher into the dark, star-lite sky, Hiccup trudged back home miserably, ignoring the few people he past. That day had gone horridly; the dragons that were supposed to be helping the fisherman refused to cooperated, laying in the shade and out of the sun's ray, not budging an inch. It took almost two hours until the dragon had left their stop under the shade and went to work; Hiccup sighed before heading back up the wooden walkways, through the village and up the hills towards the farms.

Mulch and Bucket greeted him with a smiled and showed him the barn before leaving him to work; Hiccup had circled the building, inside and out, many times before finally finding a small hole in the back of the barn, hidden behind mountains of hay, meaning Hiccup had to move the hay, fixed the hole, moved it back before having to help Mulch and Bucket herd the sheep back into the barn, which was much harder and time wasting than he expected without his fire-breathing dragon with him.

Hiccup dropped his tools at the blacksmith, about to find Toothless to take him to Mildew's house only for Gobber to tell him he had given Toothless his automatic tail, meaning the dragon could be anywhere, Leaving Hiccup to take the path through the forest, following it as it trailed up the mountain all the way to Mildew's house. As the Viking reached the lone house midafternoon he was meet the sight of a very angry Mildew and a very lay group of Zipplebacks, who had taken refugee right in the middle of his crops, successfully destroying most of his cabbages in the process.

Mildew practically screamed at him until he ridded the dragons off his crops before screaming at him some more, complaining at it was his entire fault and dragons were pest before making Hiccup clean his cabbage crops, threatening to go to the village and complain until his voice is gone; something Hiccup know would annoy his father and began to clean up the mess the dragons have left, ignoring the glaring eyes of the older Viking as he worked.

The sun had begun to set by the time Hiccup began to track back to the village; tired, worn down and cranky as he finally arrived back home, the sun disappearing from view as he trekked back to his house in the dark, quickly opening the door to his house before slamming it shut behind him, letting out a breath off relief.

"Toothless, I'm home!" Hiccup called out, not to surprised to see his father still gone as he made his way to his room, expecting to see his dragon waiting for him only to enter an empty room "Toothless?"

Surely the dragon would be back by now? From what Gobber had told him, he had given Toothless his automatic tail quiet early, meaning the dragon should have gotten his fill of freedom and come back home, waiting for his human like every other night behind.

With a heavy sighed, Hiccup kicked of his boot, pulling his vest of his shoulders and throw it onto his desk before falling backwards onto his bed, blowing strands of hair out of his face as he stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes in hopes of sleep.

**LINEBREAK**

As Berk grew closer, Toothless slowly began to glide down from the clouds, reaching the island quickly before flying towards his rider's home, diving down and landing on the roof, causing a few shingles to shake and falling down. Toothless grabbed the handle of the window shutter and pulled it open before slipping into the dark room.

Something moved, causing the dragon to turn his head and looked ahead to see Hiccup laying across his bed, his eyes half open as he stared back at back his dragon, rubbing one eye with his fist "Hey Toothless, where you been?"

The dragon moved towards his human, nuzzling his arm with a soft purr as he growled quietly "_Nothing you need to know"_

"Well I'm glad you're back, today was just awful" Hiccup sighed, pulling Toothless' head closer to him as he rested his cheek onto the dragon's forehead, stroking Toothless' head slowly. Toothless purred loudly, bumping his head against Hiccup's gently in a way to try and cheer his rider up before Hiccup pulled his head away, giving Toothless a smile, patting the dragon's nose "Thanks Buddy, I'm sure tomorrow will be better"

_You have no idea _Toothless thought with a smile before nudging his human once more and moving toward his rock slab of a bed, lighting the room up as shot a beam of flames onto the rock, ambers flicking weakly as he stopped and laid down, tucking his wings in neatly to his side as he laid his head down. Toothless let out a sighing through his nose before he looked over at Hiccup, seeing his human already asleep before letting his eyes close, letting his excitement build as he thought about tomorrow.

***Waves* Hey guys!**

**Sorry I didn't update last night, I was only half way through it so I had to put it on hold until this morning; Sorry again about the shortness!**

**I want to say big thanks to DragonDude23, Guest , Splendidguy44, Jcraft(Guest) and somebody(Guest) for reviewing ^u^**

**Some news guys: My poll is still on my profile, have a look at it if you already haven't ^^ (Sorry that I'm nagging ya D: )**

**Something different: I've decided to do another Toothcup story, but instead it's Female!Toothless since someone pointed out that there's not that much Female!Toothless love (Which is shameful people before Toothless as a girl would be badass). But due to school starting in a week, I'm most likely not going to publish it soon, that also means I'll be behind on updates, so sorry guys~**

**Anyways, I love you all!**

**~LMDR**


	4. Kidnapped by your dragon

Toothless woke up the next morning, tired and dazed, the soft glow of sunlight shining on his face, making the dragon growled and curl into a ball, tail around his body tightly, ready to get back to sleep when he heard the faint and unmistakable sounds of Stoick's voice from downstairs. The dragon shrugged it off, closing his eye with a heavy sigh and as the Viking chief voice grew quiet, soon being followed by the tried and cranky voice of his rider, causing the dragon to jerk his head up and looked at Hiccup's empty bed. Now awake and alert, Toothless jumped onto his feet and rushed out of the room, stopping at the top of the stairs as he peeked down to see Stoick putting his helmet in, a stern look on his face as he scowled at Hiccup.

"My hands I tied Hiccup, the Meatheads are coming to visit in over a week and they knew about the dragons, so I need you to keep a close eye on the beasts along with your friends" Stoick said as he pulled his cape on.

Hiccup sighed, shoulders slumped as he ran his fingers through his uncombed hair "But dad, I already have a ton of orders at the smithy, and Hookfang keeps setting himself on fire and I promised Mulch I'll help him build a new fence, I can't do that _and _keep an eye on the dragons"

"Well you have to try so get an early start" Stoick said finally and turn towards the door, pulling it open before turning back to his son "I'll be home late tonight"

With that, Stoick slipped outside and closed the door; Hiccup sighed loudly before he turned and walked towards the stairs, finally noticing his black dragon as he made it half way up. Hiccup smiled weakly, reaching out and patting Toothless' head before going into his bedroom and up to his desk, picking his vest up before sliding it on, his eyes searching his desk top "Hey Toothless, you haven't seen my notebook have you?"

Poking his head through the doorway, Toothless looked at his rider innocently, shaking his head as Hiccup sighed heavily "Great, that was brand new"

Toothless whined quietly, ears back against his neck as he watched Hiccup search his desk before sighing in defeat, and turned to leave, slipping past Toothless before walking down the stairs and across the room. As Hiccup reached out to open the front door, Toothless had leaped down the stairs, across the room and in front of his rider, blocking his way out.

Hiccup frowned "Toothless, move out the way"

The dragon shook his head with a low whine before glancing back to his wings, shaking them lightly as he hit the back of Hiccup's legs with his tail, hard enough the make him stumbled towards the dragon.

"Toothless, the whole point of having the automatic tail is for you to me able to fly _on your own_, you don't need me" Hiccup moved back, stepping over the dragon's tail as he walked towards the back down.

Toothless whined before pushing open the door and bounced outside and around the corner of the house, reaching the back of it the moment Hiccup stepped outside, startling him as Toothless bounced in front of him, blocking the Viking's way; With an annoyed frown, Hiccup tried to push past the large dragon, only for Toothless to fan out his wings. Toothless cooed at Hiccup, crouching down and jerked his head back, begging his rider to go flying with him as he stared up at him with wide and innocent eyes.

Hiccup glared at his dragon before moving his eyes around him, sighing when he released Toothless wasn't going to budge "Fine. But only a quick flight, okay?"

Toothless grinned and nodded his head as Hiccup slipped onto his back, not wanting to go all the way to the forge for a saddle when he could survive without it. Holding onto Toothless' neck with his legs, Hiccup gripped one of the horns that followed along the dragon's neck and held on tight as Toothless turned, ran forward, and jumped, beating his wings hard as they flew higher and higher into the air.

Toothless glided along the currents gracelessly, moving around the low, puffy white clouds, wing tips skidding along them as he flew in between the clouds. Hiccup lowered himself close to Toothless, the wind whipping at his hair weakly, sending a chill down his spine; it was nice to go flying again, he had missed it.

As he looked around, Hiccup's eyes fell onto his villages, watching as the small specks of Vikings and dragons moved around the villages; his eyes lingered before he noticed they were moving further and further away from the island and turned around to look back at Toothless, frowning as he saw the dragon's gleeful expression before leaning down, placing his hand onto the dragon's ear and called over the wind "I think we should turn back Bud, I've still got work to do, remember" Toothless whined in response, turning his head to the side slightly to frown at his human, as if asking him if they could stay longer; Hiccup shook his head "Sorry Buddy"

Toothless sighed heavily, slowing down in the air as he worked up the nerve to do as Hiccup patted his ear again "Toothless?"

Without warning, Toothless shot forward, pumping his wings rapidly as the weaved in and out of the clouds; Hiccup yelped, grabbing onto Toothless' ears at the sudden change in speed and clung to the dragon tightly, eyes widening as he turned his head to see Berk growing smaller behind them before turning back to look at Toothless, hair flying about wildly as he yelled over the wind "Toothless! What are you doing?"

Growling in respond, Toothless began to deceased towards ocean, leveling out over the waves as he continued to flap his wings faster and faster, easily gaining speed. Hiccup yelled at Toothless only for his words to be ignored by the dragon completely as Berk disappeared from view, leaving Hiccup to hug the dragon's neck tight with his arms and legs, not knowing what he dragon was thinking or where they were going.

**BREAKLINE**

Hiccup hadn't spoken for an hour, thought the dragon could still feel the slight squeezes he gave him with his limbs, but otherwise kept to himself; Toothless knew that Hiccup was angry, it was obvious, and that started to make the dragon feel even more guilty, wondering if his idea would even work and if they should just head back home until something caught his attention, pulling him from his thought.

Toothless dropped suddenly, causing Hiccup (who was pressed against the dragon for warmth, his head against the dragon's scales) to quickly lift his head, eyes closing as the sun shone brightly ahead of them. As Hiccup blinked and regain his sight, he quickly sat up and whipped his head around, releasing they were in the middle of the ocean, all alone expect for an island that grew large the closer then got; it stood along, small clusters of rocks around one side as the ocean lapped at its pale beach.

Hiccup stared at the island, utterly confused as Toothless spread his wings out to their fullest, slowing they're decent and he glided towards the beach. As he landed, Toothless' paw dug into the soft, cool sand and caused the dragon to skip a step, stumbling to a stop as Hiccup yelped and fell of his neck and onto the ground neck to him.

Thankful to be back on the ground, Hiccup rolled onto his back, blinking in confusion as he stared up at the sky before pushing himself up, turning to glare at his dragon as he watched Toothless pull his forearms out from the sand and stood up "Toothless, where are we" He said, more of a demand then a question.

Toothless cooed and moved towards the Viking, nuzzling his chest with his nose and looked up at with large, rounded and apologetic eyes. Hiccup huffed and stood up, turning his eyes away from his dragon and out to sea, not wanting to feel guilty about upsetting his dragon. As his eyes scanned the horizon, Hiccup sighed, shoulders dropping before looking back at Toothless "Take me back, right now!"

Toothless shook his head, this time cooing and sat down, looking at his rider sadly and lowered his head _"You have to much work, you need to take a break" _Toothless whined.

Hiccup stared at his dragon, his annoyed and angry expression finally melting after a few minutes as Hiccup sighed heavily, understanding where the dragon was coming from by just looking at him and said "Okay, Toothless, it's…this is very nice of you but…I have so much stuff to do back home"

Toothless stood up and walked towards him, much to Hiccup's relief, thinking the dragon would obey him, but only for Toothless to walk past him, put his head against his back and push him forward towards the line of trees ahead. Hiccup tried to make the dragon stop as he stumbled forward, his protests dying down as the sand disappear beneath him, replaced with glass and leaves and roots from trees. Hiccup let his dragon guide him along through the wall of plants and trees before stumbling upon a small clearing a few minutes later.

It was nice, Hiccup admitted to himself, though it was nothing compare with the cove back home, only surrounded by few thin layers of trees, bushes, and rocks, it was nothing to special, but it was nice.

When the pressure from his back vanished, Hiccup watched, confused, and Toothless moved towards the right side of the clearing, where a large, rocky wall stood, and ducked into a lone cave in the rock, disappearing from sight before returning again, a basket in his mouth as he made his way back over to Hiccup.

Toothless dropped the basket in front of Hiccup and cooed, sitting down and watched his rider expectantly as Hiccup bent down, undoing the straps of the lip before opening it, his expression changing from confusion to surprise. Hiccup tilted his head upwards, staring at the dragon before glancing back at the basket's inside "So _you _took all my stuff"

Nodding, Toothless smiled proudly before ducking his head down and cooed, nudging Hiccup's head with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Toothless…that's very nice of you, but I can't just disappear, dad will be so mad, at _both _of us" Toothless snouted at the mention of his father before shaking his head, puffing his chest out slightly as if saying _I'm not scared of him._

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Well I am" he sighed heavily, moving to sit down in front of the basket as he stared up at Toothless "It's a really nice idea, Bud, and I wish I could just take a break, but…" Hiccup drifted off as Toothless let out a low whine, dropping his body to the ground and laying his head in Hiccup's lap, sad eyes watching him.

Hiccup looked down at his dragon before placing his hand on Toothless' forehead, stroking him before exhaling loudly "Well….i guess, we could spend a day here, but just a day!"

Toothless didn't care as he squealed in joy, jumping to his feet and bouncing around, making Hiccup laugh as Toothless ran past him, around the clearing, and back to him, stiffing his head before licking him like a dog would do with his owner. Hiccup yelped and fell to his side, Toothless continuing to lick his face and he purred happily "Toothless! S-stop!"

Toothless grunted before pulling back; Hiccup chuckled, pushing himself up with one arm as he wiped his face with his sleeved, glaring at the dragon playfully "Gross dragon"

Toothless snouted in response before pressing his head against Hiccup's, purring and growling in delight, his tail slapping the ground behind him. Hiccup patted the dragon's head and smiled, letting out a small laugh and said "One day, that's it"

_We'll see _Toothless purred before licking Hiccup's face again.

**2,029 words! WOOOOO! IM SO HAPPY I MANAGED A LONG CHAPTER! :D**

**In other news though: School starting back up this Sunday and I won't have time to update this week (mostly likely anyways) so I'm sorry **

**Also I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but it was hard to write D:**

**And finally: I'm getting more votes on my poll so thank you :D**

**Also thank you to DragonDude23, Phen, silverXskull and a big one to Kitsunelullaby for all her reviews (I feel so loved you guys are to best~)**

**Thank you again, I hope you like this chapter~**

**~LMDR**


	5. AN

***Waves* heyo guys~**

**Sorry to disappoint you or anything, but i'm trying _really really _hard to write the next chapter, but it's the first week of school and i feel so drained and tired i have little energy. Anyways, the point of this AN is that i also have idea block, and i don't know how to cwrite to next chapter, i won't give anything away, so if you have any ideas, please PM me(or review (Srs my mind's blank D:))**

**Sorry again about no chapter, i'm working on a slightly longer oneshot that is slight hiccstrid but also can have slight Toothcup fluff soooo yeah :3**

**Love you guys~**

**~LMDR**


	6. Sneak peek on Berk

**BERK**

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed at his dragon, who was currently flinging his head around in an attempt of getting the saddle from his neck off, his whole body alight as he roared "You're gonna burn something down!"

The dragon refused to listen, long head swing back and forth until the flames finally ate away at the leather saddle, causing it the be thrown to the side and landed on the grass, flames growing as they touched the grass, smoke beginning to erupt from the fire as the dragon hissed at the burning saddle before spreading his wings and flying off into the air, leaving Snotlout to stand next to the arena, alone.

"Hookfang! Come back" The black haired teen screamed as the dragon became a small spec in the sky before the smell of smoke hit his nose and he yelped, rushing towards the fire and stomping on it with his boot.

"Hiccup, you're a dead man" Snotlout growled through gritted teeth before his boot caught on fire, making him gasp and scream, running off in search of water for his flaming boot.

**THE ISLAND**

When Toothless had stopped licking Hiccup's face and calmed down; Hiccup had decided to explore the island, discovering another small clearing nearby with a rocky pool. By the time Hiccup had passed the pond, walked through the trees and onto the beach, Toothless had caught up with him, a toothless grin on his face as he padded up to the boy, bumping his nose against Hiccup's back.

Hiccup turned his head and smiled down at Toothless, laying a hand on his nose "Hey bud, calmed down?"

The dragon snouted and nodded before bumping Hiccup back again and pointed his nose to the sea, looking at Hiccup with innocent eyes, making the teen laugh and nodded "Sure bud, go nuts"

Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup's smile before running off towards the sea; Hiccup watched him as the dragon dove into the water before taking a few steps forward and sat down in the sand, shifting slightly as he peeled his vest of a lay it by his side before taking off his prosthetic, rubbing his sore stump of a leg as he dropped the metal thing next to him before stretching his legs out in front of him. Hiccup watched his dragon splashed and dive into the water, pulling his head back along with a fish finically flapping in his mouth before disappearing down his throat; after a few minutes of watching Toothless catch his breakfast, Hiccup grew bored and looked around him before picking up a narrow stick and began to draw, dragging the sharp tip of it along the damp sand.

After swallowing his fifth fish, Toothless turned and looked back at Hiccup, whining when he saw the teen no longer looking at him before his eyes narrowed and he dove back into the water, resurfacing soon after with a fish wiggling in his mouth before he made his way back to the shore.

At the sound of water splashing, Hiccup took his eyes off the sand and looked up to see Toothless bouncing towards him; grinning proudly and he stopped next to his rider and dropped the fish on his lap. The fish wiggled before suddenly jumping of Hiccup's lap and onto his vest, it's body squirming before it stilled.

"Thanks Bud" Hiccup said, turning back to look at Toothless with a fake smile "But you deserve it"

Toothless grunted before ducking his head and cooed, nudging Hiccup in the direction of the sea, whining loudly as he pushed Hiccup forward in the sand; Hiccup tried to stop him, digging in his heels "No Toothless, I don't want to swim"

_Please_ He cooed, ears dropped as he nudged Hiccup again

"Sorry, but no" Hiccup said finally and pushed the dragon away, about to crawl back to his spot next to his vest and prosthetic before Toothless turned around quickly, grabbed him by his collar and began to drag his rider towards the water, all the while as he kicked his legs and barked at the dragon, arms swinging and fish balled but never close to hitting his dragon "Toothless! No, let me go!"

_Nope _Toothless snouted as they water and threw his head back, tossing Hiccup over him and into the water behind Toothless. With a splash, Hiccup disappeared for a second before his popped back up again, hair plastered to his dripping face as he glared at the dragon "Toothless-"

He was cut off when said dragon leaped into the air and landed close by, causing a wave of water to wash over his head and make him cough. Toothless resurfaced and huffed a laughed at the sight of his rider, soaking wet and trying to hold back a laugh as he scowled the dragon, only to end up laughing "Stupid, useless reptile"

Toothless snouted again and diving back into the water, swaying his tail and kicking his legs as his swam around Hiccup once before paddling off into deeper water. Hiccup stay where he was, kicking his legs up and spreading his arms out as he began to float atop of the clear, warm water, letting out a content sigh as he relaxed.

It was nice, summer in berks were normally cool, with the small caught of only a few clouds in the sky; the water would still be icy and strong though, meaning you'll be crazy to swim in it. But this place, this island, was a lot warmer, either because Hiccup was so used to the cold and the slight change in weather was obvious, or Toothless had taken him further then he thought.

Hiccup liked this island a lot, and wondered why Toothless had just relived it to him now; but either way, Hiccup wished he could stay here longer.

But then again, Berk could survive without him.

**YAY UPDATE. BIG CLAP FOR ME!**

**So I want to give credit for this story to DragonDude23 (You're awesome man ^^ (Don't worry, I'll use the rest of your idea next chapter~))**

**Anyways big thanks to Ananymus, DragonDude23, silverXskull, Kitsunelullaby and Anon ^^ and everyone else who reads this story!**

**ALSO! I'm writing a new story, it's Hijack and it's set in Jibblyuniverse's Serialkiller!AU so go check it out, it's on my profile :D**

**So people wanted to see what was happening in Berk? And even though I wasn't going to write it I decided 'why not?' so here you go!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~LMDR**


	7. The Beach

Hiccup's hands scraped across the top of the sand as he crawled him back to shore, letting his wet boot out of his grasp as he reached the shore before falling onto his back, arms and legs spread out, as the salt water lapped at his bare foot, breathing out a long sigh of content while he listened to the soft sounds of waves before cracking his eyes open partly and looked towards the water to see Toothless paddling towards him, tongue sticking out as the dragon panted softly before he pulled himself next to Hiccup and collapsed, pupils wide and shining as he smiled toothlessly at his rider.

Now that Hiccup was back on land, relaxing on the sand as he stared up into the blue sky, he released both himself and Toothless had been in the water for a couple of hours, taking a quick glance at the sun to see it was already past midday. Hiccup eyes moved to look at a few clouds drifting by as Toothless yawned next to him before stretching out his front legs and rolling onto his back, sand coating the black, wet scales as the dragon flopped down.

Hiccup sat up when he heard the distant sound of splashing, squinting his eyes as he looked out to sea to see a group of Thunderdrums diving in and out of the waves, spraying water into the air; Hiccup smiled, watching them before turning his eyes to the ground, dragging his fingers through the sand as he made a small pile of sand, listening to the faint sound of the sea dragon's roars.

Toothless stirred next to him and opened his eyes, looking up at Hiccup before stretching out his front legs and sat up, patches of black hidden beneath wet clumps of sand as the dragon cooed and leaned over Hiccup slightly, staring down with curiosity at what his rider was doing, ears flicking slightly as Hiccup turned his eyes onto him and smiled "Hey Buddy, tired yet?"

The dragon cooed in respond before standing up, stretching his back legs a little as Hiccup went to get his thing; crawling towards them before he slipped his prosthetic on then grabbing his vest and stood up. Hiccup followed Toothless back to the clearing, walking uneasily on the sand as it shifted loosely under his feet, letting out a sigh of relief as the ground turned into solid grass before jogging to catch up with the dragon in front.

The walk was short, but Hiccup felt exhaustion washing over him, causing him to drag his feet and shoulder slump, glad that Toothless had chosen such a small island to stay as they stepped into the empty clearing only minutes later. Hiccup only wanted to crawl into the cave and sleep but knew he would regret not washing the salty water out of his hair and the sand that covered his body, the feeling already starting to irritate him.

"I need to wash this stuff off" Hiccup muttered and looked down at his messy, damp shirt with a frown.

Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup's arm before he grunted, gesturing Hiccup towards the nearby lake before he turned, walked away, and began to roll around on the grass, letting out grunt and groans as he kicked his legs above him. Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile before walking off towards the other clearing, pushing past the trees and stepped into the empty clearing, glancing around, before trudging towards the pool.

The water was nice, warm and comfortable, Hiccup noted as he pulled vest off and slipped into the smooth, rocky pool. There were no fish, nor any plants, like the one back in the cove on Berk, this was more suitable for washing; Hiccup wondered if Toothless had stumbled upon this place, for it was perfect.

As enough sand washed from his clothes, Hiccup began to peel of his tunic before throwing it onto lands, soon followed by his legging, landing with a wet thud before Hiccup pressed his bare back against the pool's rock walls, sinking into the water until his chin touched the water.

Now that Hiccup was on his own, he let out a tired sigh, the work from the past weeks finally hitting him, leaving his eyelids heavy as his body arching. Hiccup let out another sigh before ducking into the water and ran his fingers through his messy hair, tugging out the knots and sand before resurfacing, spitting out some water as he whipped the water out of his eyes.

A rumbling noise brought his attention back to the world around him as he turned his head and saw Toothless sitting a way away, the basket dangling from his mouth as he stared at Hiccup with wide eyes, ears up straight. Hiccup smiled and swam towards the edge of the pool, pulling himself out of the water and shivered as a breeze rolled by, walking towards his dragon and talking the basket off Toothless with a smile "Thank bud!"

Toothless continued to stare at him, but Hiccup though nothing off it as he dried off and changed into a fresh pair of clothing. Hiccup grabbed a loaf of bread from the basket before slinging it around his shoulder; Hiccup grabbed his wet clothes with his free hand and straightened up "Come on Bud"

Toothless followed him in a daze.

**ON BERK**

"Gobber, I need my axe sharpened!"

"Hey, I was here first!"

"Well my axe is more important than your little shield!"

"Gobber, I need you to look at my dragon's teeth!"

"Just hang on!" Gobber yelled, silencing the small crowd of people around his shop "My hands are full at the moment!"

"But Gobber, what about my axe!"

"And my shield"

"My dragon's teeth!"

"JUST SHUT UP" The blond Viking screamed, swinging the hammer he was currently using on a glowing, white-hot piece of metal towards the crowd of demanding Vikings. The crowd shuffled back slightly, someone muttering ever now and again but no one else spoke up; Gobber turned back around glared down at his work before going back to swinging his hammer down onto it, sparks flying as metal and metal clashed together and muttered irritably "Hiccup better get here soon"

**Toothless totally saw Hiccup wet ass naked, he totally liked what he saw**

**NEWS: I may or may not have Toothless dreaming that night about...something *wiggles eyebrows* it really depends on what you guys think**

**ALSO: I'm so sorry that it's so short but it's my birthday on the 16****th**** and I wanted to update at least ONE of my stories :P (I'm 17 tomorrow yet I still act like a 5 year old)**

**AND: If you guys what to see anything (With Hiccup and Toothless OR on Berk) just tell me**

**Big thanks to Germanyusaman1997, DragonDude23, SilverXSkull, Guest, Denmawarlight, Night-Fury1 and AliceCullen3! :D YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES AND I LOVE YOU ALL**

**~LMDR**


	8. Stoick finds out

***Cries* I'm sorry for my absence and for no M stuff in this chapter….and for this chapter…just sorry ;n;**

Stoick didn't think nothing of it when he saw his nephew's Nightmare, Hookfang was it called?, screaming and spitting fire as it flew away of too Thor-knows-where, he heard this distant sound of Snotlout called out for his dragon before he saw him, running uselessly after the dragon on foot, yelling both insults and apologizes towards the distant dragon. Stoick shrugged, deeming it a normal occurrence as he went back to work; didn't Hiccup saying he had to help Snotlout today? Maybe his son was just busy with other work, Stoick had, after all, had piled quite a lot of work these past few weeks, so Stoick went back to work, ignoring his loud nephew as he marched off.

Hiccup was probably off helping someone else.

**LINEBREAK**

Hiccup was _not _off helping some else; In fact, it seemed that his son wasn't even in the village anymore.

It was well past noon to the point where the sun was about to set when Stoick noticed Hiccup wasn't anywhere, too busy in his own chiefly business to release his missing son before he saw the obvious signs of Hiccup's disappearance; Stoick found it unusual when he walked past the forge to see it, well, no longer there; only the roof and the chimney were visible through the small crowd of heavy-set Vikings, and even a few dragons stood in the mass. The men and woman yelling and waving their broke weapons, shields and other things above their hands as the dragon owners tried to settle down their dragons through the yelling a noise.

Stoick could hear Gobber inside, yelling at them to 'shut up' and 'give some place' as the sounds of metal on metal rang from the open building. Hiccup was defiantly not there, hearing no other sound of metal work or noise from over the crowd. Stoick knew his son well enough to know what Hiccup hated large crowds, but that left the question of where the boy was.

Stoick pushed the thought of Hiccup leaving the village out of his head; Hiccup wouldn't leave, not when he knew how much work there was to do!

Maybe he was at the farm, with Mulch and Bucket, working on that fence that needed to be built.

Stoick sighed heavily, leaving his work behind as he trudged up the dirt path towards the farms, hoping for his son's sake that he was there.

**BREAKLINE**

"Sorry Stoick, Hiccup hasn't shown up yet, he better get her soon, me and Bucket can't look after the animals _and _build a fence, we'll be running back a forth" Mulch told Stoick as Bucket ran back and forth behind the shorter man, chasing a runaway sheep and calling out to it "Come here little sheep! I won't hurt you!"

Stoick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he nodded "Well if you see any sight of him, tell me, I haven't seen or heard from him all day"

"Maybe he's off with Toothless?" Mulch suggested, shrugging his shoulders

Stoick shook his head, eyes turning to the sky "No…we would hear them, and Hiccup would certainly be back by now, he knows better"

"Sorry Stoick, I don't think there's any way I can help" The shorter man looked at Stoick apologetically "Good luck with finding him"

Stoick nodded and turned, walking towards the village as he glanced back at the sky _'No, Hiccup would be back right now, he's around here somewhere, probably went to help with Snotlout or Gobber' _Stoick turned his eyes back to the village as a roar hit his ears.

There was a distant scream of _"Hookfang no!",_ that was followed by a small explosion, one of the building off at the other side of the village busted into flames, the roof shattering into pieces as the sound rang through village. Stoick turned, frown deepening as he watched the red and black dragon fly off again before he sighed _'Hiccup better get here soon'_

**WITH HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS**

Hiccup jumped back slightly as he felt something wet against the back of his neck and turned his attention away from the growing fire in front of him to look back, smiling warmly at Toothless as he stared at him; the dragon, dripping wet and coated it sand, looked at Hiccup and cooed before pressing his nose against Hiccup again.

Hiccup chuckled and pushed away the wet nose before asking "did you get the fish?".

Toothless cooed and stepped to the side, pulling his wing away to reveal a small pile of fish next to him; Toothless smiled proudly as Hiccup patted his nose and praised him "Great work Toothless, I think that will be enough for both of us".

Toothless jabbed Hiccup once more with his nose before moving away, bouncing over to the fire and laid down, purring softly as he enjoyed the warmth of the fire as Hiccup pushed a sharpened stick into one of the fishes mouth and stabbed the other end into the ground, standing it near the fire before pushing the pile towards Toothless "There you go Buddy, enjoy".

Hiccup whipped his hands on his shirt as Toothless sniff the pile hungrily before quickly shoving his nose into the pile and eat. Hiccup sat down by Toothless' side, back leaning against the dragon as he looked up to the darkening sky. Toothless bite down on a fish and swallowed it quickly in one fast move before bring his head around and looked at Hiccup, poking his leg and cooed, making the teen look down at his dragon to see him pushing his fish towards him; Hiccup chuckled and patted the dragons head "I'm fine with one fish, thanks Bud, besides, you deserve them"

Toothless cooed again before turning back to his own meal, letting Hiccup do the same; the two sat in a comfortable silence as Hiccup picked at his now cooked fish before giving the rest of the remands to his dragon (batting the dragon away as he almost swallowed the stick too) before pressing back into his dragon, crossing his arms across his lap and closed his eye. Toothless finished his meal shortly after, choking back the last fish before glancing back towards Hiccup and chirped.

Hiccup opened one eye, smiled at Toothless, and glanced upwards at the sky "It got dark pretty quickly Buddy, you tired yet?"

Toothless whined in response, his face showing boredom already as his ears fell; Hiccup chuckled before adding "Okay what do you want to do?"

Toothless jumped to his feet, making Hiccup lean forward quickly to avoid getting hit by the dragon as he growled happily, grinning toothlessly at his rider and crouched down, wings opening at his side partly, waiting for his rider to climb on. Hiccup rolled his eyes and stood up, knowing what the dragon wanted straight away as he kicked sand into the fire to put it out before climbing onto his dragon's back. Toothless cooed at Hiccup, who patted the dragon's head with a smile before the dragon took off, leaving behind the dying fire as they shot off.

***Ducks* IMSOSOSOSOSOSORRY! (I had to update something and what I'm working on right now is kinda crap so sorry so this chapter really sucks *cries* D: )**

**I don't know where the time goes but there it went! Anyways, a few messages:**

**~~ I NEED HELP (Again), see, I don't know why, but I've already come up with the M stuff (Somewhat) and trying to put it all together is hard, so if you have any ideas for future chapters it would be really appreciated ! (I'm also sorry there's no M stuff yet, I'm a bad writer and you guys don't deserve me ;n; )**

**ALSO: I GOT 45 REVIEWS! 45! *Faints* YOU GUYS ARE JUST THE SWEETEST I'VE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY!**

**BIG HUGE THANKS TO: NightFuryOne, DragonDude23, SidheWolf5, Awesomesauce237, RueRajeram, Germanyuseman1997, AliceCullen3, SilverXskull, HolyFurryFish, denma warlight, Daikun the Time sage, Guest, Shyboywriter, Guest, httydfan95 and PhineasFlynns ^u^ Love you all~~**

**Sorry again for the crappiness and OOC of this chapter, I'll try to do better next time :(**

**~LMDR**


	9. I love you Toothless but

"Toothless, slow down!" Hiccup laughed, holding onto the dragon's neck with his arms and legs, wind screaming in his ears and water spraying in his face as the dragon shot across the dark water, tipping his wings to hit each wave, splashing the two off them as they grinned and laughed carelessly. Toothless gave a deep laugh before doing as his rider asked and slowed down until they were gliding along the water silently, the bright moon softly lighting their way.

Hiccup loosen his hold on the dragon's neck and pushed himself up into a sitting position; Hiccup scooted forwards and leaned closer to the dragon's head, looking Toothless in the eyes and he smiled "That was awesome Bud, but I could have don't without the splashing, I'm getting soaked".

Toothless snouted, grinning at Hiccup as his rider slide back, holding onto the dragon lightly with his arms as Toothless flew in gentle, lazy circles before turning back towards the island, enjoying the feeling of Hiccup's arms around his neck as he flew. Hiccup shivered, the cool night wind tugging at his damp clothes as he ducked closer to Toothless, his chest pressed against the dragon's scales for warmth until they reached the clearing.

Hiccup slide off the dragon's back, giving Toothless' neck a scratch before he shivered again and peeled off his tunic and dropped it next to the dead fire pit, a weak trail of smoke drifting from it "Really wish you didn't wet my only dry shirt".

Toothless gave an innocent smile as he watched Hiccup pull of his shirt and turn to him, pointing a finger to the fire pit, flashing Toothless a smile as he opened his mouth and shot a small ball of fire, relighting the fire in a small fire. Hiccup smiled and pulled off his boot, leaving him in his leggings as he yawned and smile at Toothless "Feel like going to sleep?".

Toothless smiled, staring at Hiccup as his rider turned and walked into the cave before the dragon walked after him, wondering how on earth he could try and control himself with his rider sleeping half naked with him in a small cave. Toothless followed Hiccup to the back on the cave, where his rider sat down on the ground, crossing his legs as he fiddled with the straps of his prosthetic and pushed it away before a yawn escaped his lips "I'm feeling pretty tired after everything's that's happened today, maybe tomorrow we can just relax, not kidnapping okay?".

Snorting, Toothless waddled towards Hiccup and sat down next to him, nudging Hiccup's arm with his nose and cooed; oh how he wished he could nip at Hiccup's skin, make he know that he was more than just his rider, his friend, he had been killing him since they first landed on the island not to show the boy his true feeling, and now it seemed harder than even as he rider stared at him, smile lighting his face, half naked, Toothless was starting to feel nervous.

Hiccup placed a hand on top of the dragon's head, stroking the scales slowly with a smile "You okay, Toothless?".

The dragon cooed and nuzzled Hiccup, telling him he's fine even though the dragon was clearly not; Hiccup scratched the dragon behind his ear, making Toothless lift his head slightly as he purred in pleasure at his rider's touch "You sure Buddy?".

Rumbling coming deep from the dragon's throat, he growled and nuzzled Hiccup's neck, he didn't want his rider to worry about him, and smiled weakly as Hiccup chuckled and leaned towards him, stroking his neck as he pressed his head onto Toothless', the dragon's snout still bury in the crook of his neck. Toothless' eyes lit up at the sudden movement and, misreading the affection action, carefully, slowly, parted his scaly lips and slip his tongue out, grazing the freckle skin gently and making the teen giggle, jerking away slightly at being tickled by the dragon's tongue but not enough to stop the dragon as he started to nip at the skin lightly in a loving way, a soft purring echoing from his throat as Hiccup blushed weakly "Okay Toothless".

Toothless nipped at against his rider's neck, making him frown and move his head slightly as he felt the dragon's wet tongue flicker out and across his skin "Buddy, that's enough".

The dragon growled lightly and ignored his rider, his feeling running wild as he nipped and licked at his skin teasingly as he purred, he felt Hiccup put his hand on his neck and gave him a push, not strong enough to push the dragon away though as he continued to nip and nuzzle the crook of Hiccup's neck "Toothless, stop" his rider whisper, face heating up as he held back a quiet moan; it may have been weird and straight, but Hiccup's body shivered at the touch of his dragon, something that made Hiccup confused to no end as he found himself letting the dragon continue with little protest "Toothless!".

Toothless paused, raising his head to stare Hiccup in the eyes before growled and crashed his scaly lips onto Hiccup's, it was now or never; the dragon had waited too long, his emotions were running wild and taking over his mind as his lips pressed again Hiccup's own, enjoying the warmth from them. Hiccup gasped in shock, mouth opening and eyes growing wide, jerking his head away until it hit the cave wall. Toothless cooed and moved forward again, to quickly for Hiccup to move as Toothless' lips connect with his own. A shudder ran up Hiccup's spin as he pressed himself against the cave wall; it was so shocking to Hiccup that he didn't have the sense to shove the dragon off as the dragon purred loudly, tongue flickering out of his mouth and across Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's face heated up as he felt the dragon's tongue, surprised at the squeak of a moan from his own mouth "_Toothless!_".

The dragon stopped; his tongue flicking out one last time before the dragon pulled away, smiling sweetly though his eyes showed fear as he stared at Hiccup's blushing face, back pressed against the wall and far as he could go, he was almost panting, heart banging in his chest, which was nothing compared to Toothless' own heart as it pounded no stop in his ears. The teen attempt to say something, anything, but his mind was still reeling from what had just happened; Toothless, his dragon, had _kissed _him. Hiccup didn't even know dragons could even kiss until now!

The dragon cooed sadly, ears falling down as he stared at the ground, the realization at what he had just done hit him and by Hiccup's expression, it wasn't going to be forgotten "T-toothless" Hiccup said breathlessly, cheek burning as he looked up at his dragon, excepting himself to scold the dragon, but stopped when he saw the pained expression on Toothless face, he eyes on the ground and partly closed, refusing to look Hiccup in the eyes as he whined as if his heart had just been broken.

And there it was, the realization that what Toothless had just done was not some test or experiment, not some sort of innocent act that he had seen other people had do, Toothless knew exactly what he was doing, and know Hiccup knew why. Hiccup's heart arched, knowing he couldn't share the dragon's feeling "Toothless".

The dragon said nothing except winch, his head lowing as if he expected a scowling from his rider but jumped in surprised when Hiccup laid a hand on the dragon's head hesitantly "I-it's okay".

Slowly, Toothless lifted his eyes to looked at Hiccup, surprised to see no anger on his face, but instead sadness "And I'm sorry but-" Hiccup stopped mid-sentence, letting out a sharp breath as he tried to find the right words "It's really sweet of you Toothless, it is, really, and I don't hate you, I could never hate you but…you can't do that again".

The dragon gave a low whined as Hiccup tried to comfort him "Toothless please, I love you but it's just that…well you're my best friend and a dragon, it wouldn't…it wouldn't work".

Toothless slowly lifted his head to look Hiccup dead on, his face held sadness as he cooed; Hiccup sniffed, he hated seeing his dragon like this, but he and Toothless? It could never happen!

Whining again, Toothless brushed his nose against Hiccup's, eyes round and sad as he growled softly before slowly pressing his lips back onto Hiccup's, deciding this could be the last time he could kiss his rider and wanted to do it right, but this time slowly and gently, not to scare Hiccup. Hiccup didn't move away, he didn't want to see his dragon heartbroken again, and it surprised him that Toothless could kiss him so gently, and found himself no longer in control as he kissed the dragon back gently, almost unsure. The dragon himself had planned to pull away, expecting Hiccup to push him away or be angry but instead he sat there, allowing the dragon's lips on his own. He didn't know what to except from Hiccup and was surprised, but overjoyed, when Hiccup kissed back.

The dragon rumbled and flicked his tongue across his rider's lips again, teasingly, earning a soft gasp from Hiccup before slowly slipped in tongue into the Viking's mouth. Hiccup's head was swimming as he felt Toothless tongue explore his mouth, a moan escaping his throat as all reason disappeared and every negative thought left his mind from Hiccup's mind as he continued to kiss Toothless. The dragon purred, his heart skipping a beat as his and Hiccup's tongue fought weakly before Hiccup pulled away, breathless and panting as he smiled shyly at Toothless. The dragon press his lips back onto neck, purring as his human caught his breath as he slowly kissed and nipped at the skin, listening to the soft gasps from his rider before moving down to his collarbone. The dragon was lost in ecstasy along with his rider, both forgetting about everything as the dragon lowed his head to Hiccup's chest, cooing as he nuzzled his rider lovingly.

Hiccup had no idea why he was letting it go so far or why, all he knew what that he was enjoying this much more then he excepted and wanted Toothless to keep going as the dragon lowed his head slowly. Hiccup's hips jerked in surprise, caught off guard when Toothless' claws hook at the top of his legging and tugged them down sharply, a deep rumble coming from the dragon's throat. Hiccup couldn't help it as his cheek grew red as Toothless tugged and pulled his leggings away, leaving the older teen bare as the dragon continued to kiss his stomach before cooing, looking up at Hiccup with round, sweet eyes.

Hiccup shifted; suddenly nervous about how Toothless was doing as he dropped his head back down, hovering above his lap "Toothless, I think we should st-" a shiver ran through his body as he moaned uncontrollably as the dragon's tongue darted out as licked at Hiccup's limp cock "Toothless" he moaned, trying to get the dragon's attention but only groaned, a hand pushing on Toothless' head for support as he slowly slid his tongue up Hiccup's length teasingly, enough to earn a groan from his rider and getting him harder. Toothless watched the pleasure that was clear on his face as Hiccup arched his back, lost in the moment as the dragon's tongue danced across his staff, a shudder running down his spin and moaned out his dragon's name breathlessly, lost to the world as the dragon's tongue moved back to the tip off his cock before he started to suck on Hiccup's length.

"Toothless" His rider gasped, head rolling back as he eyes closed, the pleasure taking over his body, his sense and his mind as the dragon teased and pleasured him, bucking his hips automatically as the dragon took more of Hiccup's length in his mouth, purring softly as the sounds his rider was making before slowly taking all off Hiccup in his mouth easily as sucked him gently, tongue driving the Viking crazy as it moved up and down his hard staff.

He had no idea how the dragon knew how to do this or why he knew Hiccup would like it but Hiccup couldn't care at this point, what Toothless was doing becoming too much as he gave a breathless cry, vision going white and back arching as he came, releasing his load into his dragon's mouth before leaning against the cave wall, panting and eyes closed as the dragon swallowed, licking his rider clean before standing up, sniffing his rider's face before nipping at his cheek. Hiccup groaned as Toothless pushed him off the cave wall as the dragon squeezed between Hiccup and the wall before he laid down, Hiccup laying against his side. Toothless purred and nuzzled the exhausted Hiccup on last time before bringing his tail to Hiccup and pulled him closer, dropping his wing over bother their heads to keep his rider warm before he laid his head down, staring up at Hiccup with a carefree smile before closing his eyes to sleep, his heart fluttering in his chest never resting.

After a night of mixed emotions and surprising pleasure, Hiccup slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, naked, in his dragon's hold, too exhausted to keep himself awake.

**AAAAARH ITS SMUT, ITS FINALLY SMUTTY AND IT'S 5 PAGES LONG SO YAY!  
**

**I personally think waiting 8 chapters is too damn long for some smut (jokes) but anyways, the point is, I can only really write smut when I'm in a writing mood and I just can't get into one, plus my confidence has kinda hit rock bottom so that's why it probably sucks so yeah**

**Big thanks to darkoc3an, AliceCullen3, DragonDude23, carliecats, YoshisSupport, somebody, I love naruto fanfics, Koryandrs, denma warlight and silverXskull (something's happened :D)**

**I really hope this chapter makes up for the other one, I'm really not happy with it tbh :/ but all well, it's the past~~  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3**

**~LMDR**


End file.
